


What Child Is This?

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no,” Frerin protested as he backed away, trying to get to the door.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Dís insisted. “Víli has the flu which means that he thinks he’s dying and I need a couple of hours of uninterrupted time or I might sell my children- no <em>give</em> my children away to any random person who knocks on the door. I need this time for cooking and cleaning anyway so-“</p><p>And that was how Frerin ended up with two tiny tag-alongs on his first date with Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Child Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm to write four quick stories today. Wish me luck, or mock me if you don't end up seeing four with today's date stamped on them.

“No, no, no,” Frerin protested as he backed away, trying to get to the door.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Dís insisted. “Víli has the flu which means that he thinks he’s dying and I need a couple of hours of uninterrupted time or I might sell my children- no _give_ my children away to any random person who knocks on the door. I need this time for cooking and cleaning anyway so-“  
  
“I can cook,” Frerin said quickly. “And clean.”  
  
“No you can’t,” Dís said, rolling her eyes. “You really really can’t. And who agrees to a first date two days before Christmas in the first place?”  
  
“Someone who really wants to go on said date,” Frerin said and glared at his sister in a way that he hoped conveyed I’m older than you, do as I say. “I _like_ this girl.”  
  
“And I like my children and I’d rather not give them away to a random person when I have you.”  
  
And that was how Frerin ended up with two tiny tag-alongs on his first date with Tauriel.  
  
-  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Frerin said for- he didn’t even know for what time. “Kíli, come _here_.”  
  
“No,” the two-year old declared and hugged Tauriel’s leg just a little tighter. Tauriel looked perhaps a little less wild-eyed compared to right after Kíli had decided to attach himself to her leg, but there was still a fair bit of ‘What the fuck is happening right now?’ left. Frerin did not blame her, his nephews could be a force of nature.  
  
“You’s pretty,” Fíli informed her, looking thoughtfully up at the redhead from where he was standing at Frerin’s side. The boy’s words were a bit muffled as he was sucking on his thumb, and Frerin wondered why his sister hated him.  
  
He understood logically that his nephews weren’t actually competition, but the fact remained that they were currently doing a better job of flirting than he did. Even if Kíli wasn’t flirting as much as clinging, but every time he looked up at Tauriel with his big brown eyes Frerin could see her soften just a little bit more.  
  
Frerin was never going to forgive Thorin for flouncing off to some island paradise with Bilbo either. This was not how a big brother was supposed to behave, leaving his defenceless little brother to the wolves, a.k.a. the nephews.  
  
“Thank you,” Tauriel said, smiling down at Fíli and Frerin bit back the reflexive to tell her that he thought she was really pretty too, and that he’d thought so _first_.  
  
No need to fall to their level.  


-  


“It’s been… interesting,” Tauriel said a few hours later as they each carried a sleeping child to Frerin’s car.  
  
“Which was your favourite part?” Frerin snorted. “The old man accusing you of cheating on me since one of our ‘sons’ have dark hair? Or helping me get an unreasonable amount of cotton candy out of Fíli’s hair?”  
  
There were still some sticky pink-ish residue left, but at least it was hardly even noticeable anymore. Dís might not see it until he’d made his escape.  
  
“The part that is about to happen now,” Tauriel smiled, and she stopped walking.  
  
Frerin stopped as well and looked at her a bit suspiciously. “If you’re going to throw Kíli at me and run, my only question will be why you’ve not done this earlier.”

Her smiled turned wider and she took a step closer to him, Frerin automatically shifting Fíli around in case he ended up with a second nephew in his arms, but instead Tauriel leaned in and kissed him. Him. Not one of the sleeping kiddies. _Him_.  
  
“That was my favourite part,” Tauriel said, smiling softly. “But I have to say you almost didn’t beat the cheating accusation. Fíli was _very_ sweet during his explanation of how cheating is wrong and you should only do it in Monopoly by hiding money beneath the table cloth.”  
  
A bit dazed Frerin looked up at her. “Thank you?”  
  
“You’re really cute though,” Tauriel murmured. “I have to say cuter than your nephews. And very sweet.”  
  
“Thank you,” Frerin said again and this time when Tauriel kissed him he was prepared enough to not just stand around like a brain damaged duck. Not that ducks stood around and waited to be kissed but... yeah.  
  
(During their third kiss Kíli woke up and decided to take it personal. Frerin abstained from pointing out how he'd seen Tauriel _first_. If just barely.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tauriel goes so well with all the Durins *nod nod*


End file.
